youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The Timeline of the Young Justice series (which takes place in Earth-16 of the DC Multiverse), is a chronological representation of the show's continuity. Producer Greg Weisman keeps a timeline document that the show's writers and producers use while creating the series. On December 3, 2010, this document was 139 pages long.Weisman, Greg (2010-12-03). Question #12739. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-27. On January 28, 2011, the document was 149 pages long.Weisman, Greg (2011-01-28). Question #12915. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-27. Note: In this timeline the current year of the series is assumed to be 2011, the current year in the real world. During the episode "Schooled", a school photo that reads "2011 Gotham Academy Mathlete Honoree Dick Grayson" can be seen in a trophy cabinet. Many other dates are calculated backwards from this. 19th century *'1876' - Martian Manhunter is born in Mars. 20th century 00's *'1905': Kent Nelson is born. 20's *'1921': Wonder Woman is born. 40's *The Justice Society is active. *'1943': The first Black Canary is born. *'1946': Kent Nelson stops wearing the Helmet of Fate, retiring from his position as Doctor Fate. 60's *'1963': Miss Martian is born. 70's *'1971': John Zatara is born. *'1976': Barry Allen (The Flash) is born. *'1978': Kal-El (Superman) is born in Krypton. *'1979': Bruce Wayne (Batman) is born. 80's *'1987': The second Black Canary is born. 90's *'1993': Roy Harper (Speedy/Red Arrow) is born. *'1995': Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad) is born. *'1996': Wally West (Kid Flash) is born. *'1996': Artemis Crock (Artemis) is born *'1998': Dick Grayson (Robin) is born. 21st century *'2001': Billy Batson (Captain Marvel) is born. *'2001' Superman starts his career at the age of 23. *'2002': Batman begins his career. *'2004': The Justice League is founded by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter. *'2007': After the tragedy at Haley's Circus, Robin begins his career at age 9. *'2007' The Justice League becomes known to the public. *'2008': Speedy starts his career. *'2009': Kid Flash and Aqualad start their careers. *'2010: '''Billy Batson becomes Captain Marvel 2011 March *'March 14th': Superman is successfully cloned creating Superboy by Project Cadmus June *'June 19, 00:43 ECT': On Santa Prisca, Bane is soundly beaten by Kobra's champion Mammoth, who has been enhanced with Kobra Venom. *'June 27 (approx): Aqualad goes on leave from Poseidonis. July *'''July 4, 12:00 EDT: Batman and Robin defeat Mr. Freeze, who was attacking park goers in Gotham City. *'July 4, 9:01 PDT': Green Arrow and Speedy defeat Icicle Jr. on Capstone Bridge in Star City. *'July 4, 6:02 HST': Aquaman and Aqualad defeat Killer Frost aboard a naval battleship in Pearl Harbor. *'July 4, 11:03 CDT': The Flash and Kid Flash defeat Captain Cold, who was stealing diamonds in Central City. *'July 4, 14:00 EDT': Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and the Flash bring their partners Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash to the Hall of Justice in Washington, D.C. and are welcomed by Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. Speedy is angered by events in the Hall of Justice and quits. The Justice League departs to battle Wotan before he can eclipse the Sun with the Amulet of Aten. Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin go on an unsanctioned mission to Project Cadmus. They release and recruit Superboy to their side, ''Young Justice'' #0, "Stopover" download several files, and destroy a two-story building. *'July 5, 00:39:16 EDT': Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, and Superboy declare they are forming a team. Batman states he will make his formal decision on the matter in three days. *'July 5, 05:17:16 CDT': Kid Flash brings Superboy to stay at the West home in Central City. *'July 5, 12:41:16 UTC-03': Aqualad and Aquaman patrol the Atlantic Ocean. *'July 5, 22:58:16 CDT': Wally West and Superboy go to sleep. *'July 6, 08:12:16 CDT': Wally West wakes up to find Superboy sleeping in his closet standing up. *'July 6, 10:05:16 CDT': Wally West and Superboy begin watching television. *'July 6, 13:25:16 CDT': Wally West and Superboy are still watching television. *'July 6, 16:45:16 CDT': Mary West declares Wally West and Superboy are going to do something outside the next morning. Wally West receives a charge card from Batman. *'July 7, 10:09:16 CDT': Tommy and Tuppence Terror enter the Gemini Gems Jewelry & Watches store in the Central City Mall. Wally West and Superboy enter Forever Sixteen Suburban Outfitters. *'July 7, 11:11:16 EDT': At Wayne Manor, in Gotham City, Dick Grayson's patience wears thin. Alfred Pennyworth reassures him Batman will make his decision on time. *'July 7, 10:13:16 CDT': Tommy and Tuppence Terror steal a $2000 necklace and cause a disturbance, prompting Wally West and Superboy to act. *'July 8, 8:04 EDT': Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Robin, and Superboy are brought to Mount Justice, their team's headquarters. *'July 8, 08:05:16 EDT': Batman declares the new team will be made of five, and introduces the boys to Miss Martian. *'July 8, 08:09:15 EDT': After Miss Martian is introduced to the rest of the team, she and Superboy explore The Cave. Afterwards, Superboy is left alone in the Cave and encounters Snapper Carr and the Joker.''Young Justice'' #1, "Haunted" *July 8, 22:14 EDT: The League of Shadows meeting. *July 9, 13:28 CDT: Aqualad Kid Flash and Robin meet at Cafe Sugar *'July 17, 23:16 PDT': Speedy disrupts another one of Brick's operations. Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash appear to assist and recruit Speedy. Brick is defeated and Speedy declines the offer. *'July 18, 11:16 EDT': T.O. Morrow and Brom Stikk dispatch Mr. Twister to Happy Harbor to locate and reprogram Red Tornado. It encounters Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian instead and is destroyed. The remains are confiscated. *'July 22, 20:08 ECT': Young Justice conducts their first mission on Santa Prisca and uncovers another conspiracy, involving Kobra, Sportsmaster, and a new neo-steroid made from Venom and the Blockbuster formula. The team appoints Aqualad as their new leader. *'July 23, 10:01 EDT': Young Justice's first mission debriefing with Batman is held in the Cave. Around the same time, Sportsmaster reports to the Light. *'July 25 (approx)': Dr. Serling Roquette is abducted by the League of Shadows. *'July 27, 21:57 CDT': Kent Nelson walks to Madame Xanadu's parlor in New Orleans for a reading. August *'August 3, 07:38 EDT': Superman and Superboy respond to a bridge incident in Metropolis. *'August 3, 13:06 EDT': Superboy, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter arrive at the Cave. *'August 3, 20:08 EDT': Young Justice is deployed to Litchfield County to safeguard two S.T.A.R. Labs vans. *'August 3, 21:18 EDT': Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent meet at Bibbo's in Metropolis for a talk. *'August 3, 21:21 EDT': Superboy meets Professor Ivo and Amazo aboard a train near Gotham City. *'August 4, 01:06 EDT': Young Justice is debriefed on the Amazo mission at the Cave. *'August 7, 23:49 ECT': Red Arrow infiltrates Infinity Island and extracts Dr. Serling Roquette. *'August 8, 09:58 EDT': Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian relax on the beach near Mount Justice. *'August 8, 09:00 CDT': In Central City, Wally West starts his first day as a sophmore in high school. *'August 8, 21:38 EDT': Miami Beach University is destroyed by the League of Shadows' Utility Fog. *'August 8, 21:53 EDT': The team guards Dr. Roquette at Happy Harbor High School. *'August 8, 21:57 EDT': Robin and Superboy arrive at the remains of S.T.A.R. Labs in Philadelphia. *'August 9, 01:16 EDT': Artemis teleports to Gotham City and is confronted by Red Arrow. *'August 19, 19:39 EDT': Red Tornado reveals to the team that Kent Nelson has been missing for three weeks and is concerned for the Helmet of Fate. *'August 19, 20:22 EDT': The team arrives in Salem in search of the Tower of Fate. *'August 20, 03:48 EDT': Wally West adds the Helmet of Fate to his collection of souvenirs in the Cave. *'August 27, 06:17 EDT': Batman intervenes on Young Justice's behalf during a failed mission against Clayface. *'August 27, 07:58 EDT': Batman has a conference with Aqualad in the Cave over his lack of focus. *'August 27, 13:00 UTC-02': Aqualad returns to Poseidonis and is welcomed by Aquaman. *'August 27, 20:04 EDT': Dick Grayson vents his frustration in a training room in Wayne Manor, while being monitored by Batman and Alfred Pennyworth in the Batcave. *'August 27, 20:05 CDT': Jay Garrick's birthday is celebrated at the West home. Rudy West, Mary West, Wally West, Barry Allen, Iris West, Jay Garrick, and Joan Garrick are present. *'August 27, 22:06 EDT': Artemis learns she was given a full Wayne Foundation scholarship to Gotham City Academy. She accepts, for her mother. September *'September 3, 04:49 EEST': The Light's new partner sends the Sphere to the Bialyan desert. *'September 3, 21:08 UTC-02': Aqualad departs Poseidonis and arrives at the Cave for a mission briefing that involves a power surge detected in the Bialyan desert. *'September 4, 00:16 EEST': With the team stricken with amnesia, Miss Martian encounters Superboy, driven by animal impulse, in the Bialyan desert on the night of a full moon. *'September 4, 12:02 EEST': Robin observes Bialyan Republican Guard on route to dispatch Kid Flash and Artemis. *'September 5, 02:32 EEST': The team reunites at the Bio Ship, parked at the Bialya-Qurac border, with the Sphere. * September 7, 19:20 NST: Cat Grant reports for GBS from Taipei. Red Arrow foils an assasination attempt. *'September 7, 6:41 EDT: '''Miss Martian and Superboy prepare for school. Martian Manhunter reveils his and Red Tornados secret identities. * '''September 7, 7:58 EDT:' Miss Martian and Superboy arrive at Happy Harbor High, where they meet Mal Duncan (Mal), Karen Beecher (Bumblebee), Wendy Harris, Marvin White and their teacher Lucas "Snapper" Carr. References Category:Timeline